A New Host!
by pupface1
Summary: Ouran's Host Club, has a new host, But when this host falls in love with one of the members will everything fall apart!
1. Prologue

Ouran High School Host Club FanFic

A new host!

Prolouge

Damn these rich kids, _Dad can you believe this damn place, Rich kids are useless. _This place is way too expensive; I can't even afford the damn uniform! All I have to wear was a black sweater under a white t-shirt with some ripped jeans, and my $5 dollar cheap thick-rimmed glasses. Coming to Ouran with a Scholar is a little weird.

I don't belong here, my messy short raven black hair and moon blue eyes and scrubby clothes don't match. _Oh whatever, I need a quiet place to study, being a scholar with bad grades is useless. But the libraries are so damn loud. Do these people even know the meaning of a library? _

I walked for a bit and saw a sign "An unused music room, huh. It seems like a good quiet place to study." I whispered to my self. I opened the door, and I was hit with a whiff of cherry blossoms.

"HUH!" My jaw dropped at the sight that lay before me! There where seven young men in kimonos behind what looked look a beautiful meadow dotted with cherry blossom trees (it was a backdrop of course.). With mats everywhere and tea on low tables. The room smelt like green tea and flowers, but now I was even more confused. "W-w-what is a fake meadow doing here? Whatever, d-don't answer the question. I was just looking for a quiet place to s-study, so I'll leave now.

"Wait." The young blonde boy with purple eyes said. "I'm Tamaki Suou, and I am King of this host club," He continued proudly. _A host club, Dad, of all damn things it had to be a host club. _ "And wow sir you have quite the stutter." _SIR _I said shocked "DO NOT!" I yelled back. I covered my mouth. "Fixed it." He smiled _Wow isn't he weird. _Tamaki pointed to the twins and said, "These are the Hitachiin brothers, Karou and Hikaru."

"Nice to meet you sir" _Again what with the Sir_ They said in unison with a bow.

"This is Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka, he may not look like it but he's 17" He smiley brightly. _Man he looks like one of those models from a toothpaste commercial._ "And his cousin Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori for short." He said pointing to a boy with short black hair, towering above me. Then he pointed to a tall boy (not as tall as Mori, but tall) also with black hair and glasses and was writing down numbers in a big black book "This is Kyouya Ootori." He said.

Then he pointed to a young boy as tall as me, with chocolate brown hair and said proudly with a big smile Tamaki gleamed "And last but not least our beloved new member Haruhi Fujioka." Then he have her a hug. "Let go of me Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi yelled _Wait! His voice…is he actually a SHE!_

"Well it was nice to meet you well, I better be going. I've got uh…stuff, yeah stuff to do." I blabbed _I got to get my ass out of here! _

"Wait we told you our names the least you can do is tell us yours." Kyouya said

"Yeah Kyouya's right." Haruhi Noted

"My name is Ryuu Takashima, nice to meet ya'." I said with a smile pointing to myself with my thumb.

Suddenly Honey-Senpai started swinging around my neck saying "Ryuu-Chan, Ryuu-Chan!"

"Who are you calling CHAN! You're cuteness tricks don't work on me you now." I Objected with a serious face.

Then he frowned and jumped off. And that caused me to bump into a pillar holding a vase. The vase tipped over, and I seriously thought time slowed down, because I tried stopping it. Then it broke into shards. "OMG, I'm so sorry." I stammered. "Aww man, we just bought that vase." Hikaru nagged. "Ya for Ten Million yen too." Karou added in an equally disappointing voice.

"T-te-ten Mi-Mil-Million Y-ye-yen!" I sputtered wide eyes in shock with my jaw dropped open. _That's a million US dollars! _

"To make up for the damage you have to give us the money by working at the host club from now on ok?" Kyouya stated with his matter-of-fact voice.

"W-w-w-wha-." I wailed. "Ok it's settled you start tomorrow." Tamaki smiled .

"Ok…" I sighed. _I can't be in the host club, cause I'm a….I'm a….. A GIRL!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's been a while, I've just been really busy sorry. :3 I just want to say after you done with my fanfic go see Lord Anarchy 888's fanfic. It is awesome.**

Ouran High School Host Club FanFic

A new host!

Chapter One

Ryuu P.O.V.

I woke up from bed, with a crick in my neck. "Owwww." I moaned. It was Friday, and my second day of school. I took off my sleeping tank top, and put on my navy blue and white baseball tee, with some knee length baggy shorts.

I don't like wearing tight things, because they show of the fact that I *cough* don't have *cough* assets. Like seriously I'm 16 yet I still can't wear a sports bra. Not that it mattered cause the rest of the hosts thought I was dude. "BYE MOM!" I yelled while opening the door.

"Wait… ", My mom nagged opening the sliding door of her room She had dark purple eyes, a sweet girl and innocent face to match her voice, and antique blond and wavy hair ending in curls. She was wearing a short loose purple tank top showing her belly button; one strap was falling off her shoulder. She also wore matching short comfy shorts. This outfit showed my moms feminine body. Lets say her assets where huge. We where polar opposites, while my short black hair and ice blue eyes stood out and made me look like a dude. She was ALL women!

"Are you ok, I walked in one you last night, and you where grasping onto you blanket, your back and neck were arched and you where moaning in pain." What happened?

"What, I did not?" I denied _I don't think I did that, but that would explain the crick in my neck. _"Never Mind" My mom laughed it off. When I got to school, Honey-Senpai yelled "Ryuu-chan!" Swinging on my neck, I laughed. "Careful Honey we don't want him braking anymore things." Kyouya pointed out _I can get used to this dude-thi-WAIT! _"SHUT UP!" I objected making a fist. "Hikaru look the puppy's fighting back, how cute." Karou laughed "Ya your right, shoo dog we got important host stuff to do, that you would never understand." Hikaru added "I AM NOT A DOG!" I insisted "Stop teasing Ryuu-Senpai" Haruhi lectured

"Errand boy, get us coffee, please. You may not believe this but there is something called instant coffee, commoners get it. Which believe it or not, you just need to add hot water to it. You get at this place called supermarket. It's where commoners get most of their stuff." Tamaki noted in his matter-of-fact voice.

I smacked him on the head "Of course I was getting instant coffee, what kind of other coffee is there. Plus I know what supermarket, where else do you buy stuff! DUH!" I scolded "You know what a super market is…then you must be a commoner! You came here on scholar like Haruhi then didn't you?" Tamaki asked shocked.

"You can kind of say that, I came here for surprisingly for art. I have a contract with Funimation Entertainment and a character designer, idea creator, and a bit of a voice actor." I revealed. (not sure if these are real jobs :p except for voice actor.)

"Ok then." Tamaki said.

"Just go get the coffee Dog, we have important host stuff to do, that you will never understand." Hikaru laughed.

"Fine!" I snapped. "Not that its that hard to flirt with some ladies anyways." I mumbled under my breath while walking to the door.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Tamaki scolded. "Don't you dare insult the host club, if you think it's so easy then you help, Ryuu!" Tamaki added in a harsh tone! "Ok, I think I WILL!" I replied as angry as Tamaki! "Yay, I love new help! ," _Wow his tune changed suddenly _"Ok first we'll need to change your look." Tamaki said seriously. "Why?" I asked. "It's not that I don't like _that_," he reassured pointing to my clothes, "But our club has high standards, and that doesn't quite reach it." I said quite seriously. There was a silent pause, then I burst out laughing! "You're ha ha ha kidding?" I asked trying to not laugh. "No I'm not." He said quite seriously. "Fine…" I sighed. "First lets get rid of those glasses, their not seductive like Kyouya's so they, got to go." He smiled. "Wait I need those I lost my contacts." I wailed, but he wasn't paying attention he was in shock. He dropped my glasses and they broke. He didn't care he said "Oh…my…god…," "No…fuckin…way…" he mumered. _He cursed am I that bad looking? _"Whats wrong Tamaki Sen-" Karou questioned but stopped when he looked at me and his jaw dropped "your…eyes…" He stammered.

Tamaki finally came back and said "Your…eyes… THEY'RE SO PRETTY, YOU'RE EYES LOOK SO CUTE AN INNOCENT ESPECIALLY WITH THE FACT HOW THEY'RE BRIGHT BLUE LIKE CRYSTALS!" He babbled "Karou and Hikaru, get her contacts. Immediately!" Tamaki commanded. "Yes BOSS!" They saluted "Kyouya get him a uniform immediately as well." He ordered "Right away…Boss." Kyouya said without even looking up from his big black book.

Next thing I knew, I could see again without my glasses. Then I was whisked away to a changing room by the twins. "Ahem," I said tapping my foot in the changing room while they where waiting inside with me. "What?" They asked in unison "Could you leave so I could change." I retorted. "Sure. If you win a game?" Hikaru laughed with a smirk on his face. "Yes it's time to play the…" Karou smirked as well "Which one is Hikaru game?" They said in unison putting on hats. They kept switching positions, till they stopped. "First of all those hats are stupid looking, and Karou is on the left, Hikaru is on the right." I answered.

"Wrong!" They said in unison "Oh am I?" I taunted an evil smirk on my face.

"Ok you where right. But how?" Hikaru asked.

"I'll answer later let me change first." I noted. They left then I changes and open the curtains. "You look so cute!" Tamaki Insisted giving me a bone crushing hug.

"ow, Ow, OW!" I yelled. Then he let go ok. "I already know his type." Said a girl's voice. "Oh No." Mori-Senpai said. _Wow that was the first thing he has ever said. _Suddenly girl on a spinning platform popped out laughing hysterically. "He will be the Innocent Type!" She ruled.

"THE INNOCENT TYPE!" All of us yelled confused.


	3. Chapter 2

Ouran High School Host Club FanFic

A new host!

Chapter Two

Tamaki P.O.V.

"The innocent type surely your kidding Renge." I interjected "You even said it yourself Tamaki, Ryuu face fits it perfectly." Renge reminded. "Yeah, but his personality doesn't match at ALL!" I nagged. "Then we'll teach him!" Renge sassed. "But, but-" I pleaded. "No buts!" Renge scolded. "But Honey already has that spot as boy Lolita." I reminded her.

Tamaki Objected. "Who cares, boy Lolita is different from innocent. Lolita can act like a child and be carefree and not be sorry about anything, and just be cute. Innocent, has to be clumsy, and say sorry a lot, and stutter," Renge continued.

"Ryuu won't have trouble with stuttering." He whispered to Karou remembering they're first encounter with Ryuu.

"H-hey th-that's mean!" Ryuu stammered and yelled back. "Anyways, they also have to say sweet things about the girl, without noticing, but not flirting nice, just sweet nice things. Then apologize for saying those things, that is the icing on TOP!" Renge continued.

Ryuu P.O.V.

"I don't mind; I can do that!" I giggled. "How's this, Ahem," I coughed. Then in my sweet voice, putting my knees together and spreading my feet a bit apart, I stretched my arms down and held both my hands together downwards. "Ma' am, th-thank you for v-vis-visiting the host c-club. Y-you di-didn't have to p-pick me y-you know. Such a f- fine lady l-like yourself d-deserves someone b-better." I pretended to go a little weak in the knees "Oh, di-did I really say t-that out l-loud. S-so sorry Ma'am, some t-times I'm such an a-air h-head." I whimpered, making a curved lipped mouth like a cat's, but in a sad way. Then did a weak and quick face palm.

Then I tripped on some water. , for real though. Karou caught me, we where nose to nose, but got up before he could notice. "Be more careful" he whispered into my ear worriedly. I got really really red, but got up before he noticed. But while I was getting up, his lips brushed the side of my ear. "T-thanks K-Karou, I'm such a k-klutz." I stuttered for real now _Why does my tongue feel heavy like it's lead_ scratching the back of my neck. Then I looked down hoping they wouldn't notice my red face.

"That was so, so, so KAWAII! Including the trip. Do the exact same thing, for Monday's first client. Got it?" Renge squealed. "Ok Renge." Karou agreed. I couldn't speak so I just nodded and giggled a tiny bit. "Ok clubs over, you may leave." Tamaki said.

Before he even finished I was out of there, as soon as I got inside my Mom and My small apartment, which had a kitchen, connected to the living/dining room. With only a small low stooled table. It was only 7 by 7 steps. Then there where 3 sliding doors. One led to my mom's room, one lead to mine, and the other, to out bathroom.

_Mom's not home, huh? Whatever, what happened to me at the club._ I fell to my knees, and leaned my head back, pulling my hair and bellowed at the top of my lungs "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!"

**Hoped you liked this chapter, I want to add more romance since this IS a romance fanfic, cause last chapter I added Natta, Zero, Zinch. Catch my drift? Remember please add me to your story alert and review, Review, REVIEW! I LOVE COMMENTS SO PLEASE DO! **


	4. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

Ouran High School Host Club FanFic

A new host!

Chapter Three (Part 1)

**First I want to say I'm so sorry for not doing a chapter for a while. I have been knee deep in homework, since I am in Florida, and my school is in India. I have to wait till my parents get a letter for their VISA. Also I am doing this in the airplane, from Dallas Texas to Florida. Now England has something to tell you all.**

**England: Listen up bloody idiots, Pupface1 only owns her damn OCs, and none of the other stupid main characters.**

**Me: Um…thanks England…I think?**

Ryuu P.O.V.

It was Saturday morning I ha bd just woke up; I was asleep in my uniform and it was wrinkled. _Kyouya's going to kill me, this uniform is damn expensive. _My mom was probably asleep so I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, damn their was nothing in their but spoiled milk. I imagined what the kids at school ate for breakfast; I imagined a fancy buffet with butlers and maids. _Damn those rich show-offs. Oh well I need to the grocery store. _I took off my uniform and put on a black hoodie, it only covered a bit of my wrist, so I wore fingerless biker gloves, to cover the rest of my hand. I wore long jeans, with a chain, and wore earrings on my right ear only, 1 black orb one in my earlobe, and two in the upper cartilage of my ear, my silver dog tag necklace (No writing or pictures on it), my black converse, and finally my grey beanie on the back of my head. It was late spring and really warm, but I always covered myself up, and some of my face with my hair as well, for…personal reasons.

I got my motorcycle helmet; I was 16 so my mom was nice enough to by me a cheap motorbike. It was black with skulls on it and it said Soul Eater (That's a real anime, but she loves anime so, DEAL WITH IT!) I opened the door, and saw two Bentleys, one Royals Royce, and one limo. _OH GOD THAT MEANS ONE THING! Please let it not be them, please let it be not them, oh DEAR GOD let it not be them. _I prayed like it was my mantra.

They were standing in front of the fancy European apartment building next to our shabby one. _JUST MY GOD DAMN FREAKING LUCK! _I tried sneaking to my motorbike. Then Honey called out "Hi Ryuu-chan where you going?" _DAMN IT! _I saw even Haruhi was standing in front of the building too in awe _She must have come by the bus that just arrived_, who wouldn't be impressed? The rich bastards, that's who!

"Decent place for a commoner." Tamaki approved with a nod. "That's not my place." I mumbled "Oh then where is it, I don't see anymore houses?" Hikaru asked confused. _Oh no, they can't see my house I won't hear the end of it. "_It doesn't matter please just leave, if you saw my house you guys would make fun of me forever." I blabbered

This made them more persistent, and they wouldn't stop bugging me. So I had no choice but to show them. I pulled Tamaki's hand and took him right past the building and pointed to my small house, which was hidden in the shadow of the apartment.

Their jaws where dropped open, and not in a good way. Even Haruhi was a little shocked; they started to laugh though when they saw the inside. Even though my house was only a little bit smaller than Haruhi's the walls where dirty beige on the outside, and the walls inside where murky dark green, and floor were dirty tatami mats. And a dark green tea set, on a low Japanese table, wasn't that fancy either. Even the Boxish TV in the corner looked cruddy, when they entered the room.

My mom opened the door, she was wearing an slightly dark blue jersey tank top, though the straps had fallen off her shoulder. It was short; it covered her, but exposed her bellybutton and lower. She was wearing grey yoga pants, and the same color flats as her jersey with the same color bow too. She looked good in it with her violet eyes and antique blond hair, and her feminine figure and her triple D, you know what. _I never thought about it, but my mom looks a lot more like Tamaki's mom than mine. _She had grocery bags in her hand and was just staring.

Kaoru P.O.V.

A young girl walked into the house, she looked a lot like if she was Tamaki's sister, too young to be his mom, she looked like she was in collage. Maybe she was old enough, but the way her outfit was a bit well…slutty…like the Hooters girl waitress outfit slutty, showing off her *cough* immodest *cough* chest. She said with a giggle "Ryuu who are your friends?" _So she knows Ryuu? _

"Um, they're the guys from the host club, remember I told you about them." She answered. The young woman's face turned dead serious "What are you doing in my house? You better not be trying anything funny on my BABY!" She hissed _BABY! _"Ma, they just wanted to see our house don't worry." Ryuu laughed nervously _MA!_

"No way, you guys look so different!" I stated in shock

"Ya, you look beautiful, but your son look anything but. No offense Ryuu." Tamaki Asked. "None takin." Ryuu forgave. While Ryuu was replying his mom's face (for a brief moment, so brief I thought I was seeing thing) flashed a emotion of confusion, but then made an understanding face.

Ryuu P.O.V.

Honey looked up to her and said "Ma' am," "Call me Ayumi." My mom corrected. "Your boobies are huge, you must be triple TRIPLE D" He said sweetly even though he knew VERY WELL he was insulting her, it was probably payback for the comment she gave on them trying something funny. There was silence for a while, then Hikaru started trying very hard not to laugh, then everyone was laughing really hard (EVEN MORI!), except Kyouya but he had a smirk on his face, Haruhi (This is why she is he only host who I like.), Mom, and I looked mortified. I pulled the twins by their ears, and made them sit. This made Tamaki laugh harder, until I pulled Tamaki's too, and made _him _sit down too. Honey and Mori got the message too and sat down.

"Oh sweetie, I forgot I have an important announcement…" My mom started.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Ok cliffhanger, here's a hint. I will be introducing a character, you know him if you know anime and Japanese music, he he he.**


	5. Chapter 3 (Part 2)

Ouran High School Host Club FanFic

A new host!

Chapter Three (Part 1)

**Sorry I've been busy, but I'm at a party so YAY! Also, you better review or I'll kill you! Kidding, Just kidding! However, you better review if you read it you review, guests have no excuse either so hop to it! And now we will find out who the mysterious person is…duh Duh, DUH!**

Karou P.O.V.

"Oh sweetie, I forgot I have an important announcement, Uncle Alex is coming from America, he should be here soon." Ryuu's mom started _Uncle Alex ok my brain is officially on brain fart mode! _

Suddenly Ryuu's eyes sparkled with joy "He's here, he's here! Oh goodie!" He squealed jumping up and down. "Wait you lost me at Uncle Alex." Haruhi asked confused. "Oh I almost forgot, Uncle Alex was a friend of my Mom when she was in America, working for the shoujo manga business. They where both huge fans of shoujo and karate, so both his son and me where trained, and we had battles together, I always kicked the shit out of his son," _Remind me never to piss off Ryuu_ "Ever since we moved back to Japan, he became famous. But the thing is he's quite-"

Ryuu was cut off by a young voice "Ayyuuumi-chaan" the voice said stretching all the syllables. I young man, burst trough the door, he had messy brown hair, and a green suit! He gave her a huge hug, and said "Oh how I miiisssed you!" He whined, hugging her resting his head on her breasts. _They must be close if it was anyone else she would of slapped them. _They started jumping up and down holding hands, _they look younger than Ryuu, _Then he turned to face Ryuu and kicked upwards heading for her face saying "It's great to see you too Ryuu." Ryuu blocked it and said "Same here." _Weird people _

Ryuu P.O.V.

The club and I walked out the door to see a bright yellow Lamborghini. _Wow, he's rich but I'm sure not fancy, if he's got that kind of car. _I young familiar boy with blonde hair tied in a tight small pony tail, blue/green eyes darker than mine, with a white t-shirt, yellow tie, and black shoes and shorts yelled "Ryuu, it's you, you don't now how it's been riding in a car with _that_" he said pointing to Uncle. "LEN!" I yelled hugging him hard, "Great to see you to but can you not crush my bones please." He said jokingly. I let go smiling brightly, "Who are they," He asked pointing to the club. "This is Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyouya, Karou & Hikaru, Honey, and Mori!" "

Nice to meet ya' I'm Len Kagamine (YAY!)" He said in his strong accent. "The pleasure is all mine." Tamaki said gracefully trying to rub his fanciness into Len's face. "Whoa, don't need to be so formal y' know," He laughed "Y' guys sure are lucky getting to hang out with Ryuu, such a beautiful lad-" He tried saying what I knew he was trying to say. _Lady, if he said that I'd be dead. _"Lad, he meant lad, he he." I laughed nervously. Len then got up real close up to me, and whispered "Hiding your gender now are ya." He laughed and whispered. His lips gently brushing my ear, making me shiver. Karou was staring murderously at him, for who knows why.

Karou P.O.V.

I don't like him, I don't know why, I just didn't. Maybe, because he was getting a little too up and personal with Ryuu, not that I care or I'm jealous or anything, it was just annoying, it's not that I like Ryuu, it's just…argh! Just I don't like him, he's a dude, not his silky raven hair, or long delicate eyelashes, or beautiful, nor the way he dresses so punk yet modest and cute. OMG WHAT AM I THINKING DAMN IT! I got up and headed to bathroom, Hikaru knew something was up and he followed me.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked worryingly. "Nothing." I blurted out a little to fast. "You know when you nothing like that, it means there is something up."

"Ya, I know it's just…" I started _what was I going to say? I didn't even know what was up. _"I'm just tired that's all." I lied slamming the door shut before he could reply. _It smells awful in here! _I knew I couldn't stay here forever, but it was a haven for a little bit, before the other hosts interrogated me about my strange behavior.

When I got out of the bathroom, Tamaki asked me what was up, to make him back off, I tried giving him my best impression of Ryuu's death glare, because I was to pooped to think of a lie, it worked decently because Tamaki went into his emo corner.

Haruhi P.O.V.

Ryuu smiled I noticed his long eyelashes and then something snapped in me, not in a bad way as in something just hit me, _Lad, no he was trying to say something else, something like…LADY! _I dragged Ryuu to her room and whispered "Why didn't you tell us you where a girl?" I asked confused, "Cause if I did, I would no way to pay you guys, the only reason I'm telling you is because I know you're a girl too." Ryuu answered

"Promise not to tell them." She begged

Ryuu P.O.V.

"Tell us what?" Tamaki asked "Nothing." I said nonchalantly moving my wrist back and forth. _I've learned saying to fast is suspicious _

Thank God there is school tomorrow!

**AGAIN REVIEW OR I'll KILL YOU! If you do it…I'll give you a cookie and a hug! (^w^)**


	6. Chapter 4

Ouran High School Host Club FanFic

A new host!

Chapter Four

**Sorry, it's been a while I have been dying of homework, we had fall MAP exams. (Not exams about maps ok). I also had tons of projects, but I have an entire 2 weeks of HOLIDAYS YAY! XD So I am writing another chapter FINALLY! PLEASE REPLY I BEG OF YOU TO DO IT, IT DOESN'T TAKE LONG AND TRY TO MAKE THEM REALLY LONG! OMG, PLZ! I've also been busy practicing my anime skillz…POKÉMON! Ok I'm going crazy (Best state of mind for writing fanfics, I also saw this funny meme, it said: T and M rated fanfics are the only fanfics! IT WAS SO TRUE!) NOW STARTOOOOOO!**

Ryuu P.O.V.

It was Sunday and I had school (I'm making them have school deal with it), yesterday Uncle Alex and Len came said they where going to be in a big villa in the countryside, for a month and we were going to go there next week for spring break. I slept in yesterday's cloths, so I threw them off and out on my uniform. I took of my beanie, but I kept on the dog tag necklace, motorcycle fingerless gloves, and chain earing. I stuffed a pop tart in my mouth and took jugged down some milk from the carton at the same time, shoved on converse and ran out to my motorcycle.

At school there where a bunch of limos, Bentleys, and Rolls Royces in front, I jumped over them using a tiny ramp I saw. I landed perfectly in front of the main entrance, and girls started whispering around me and blushing, they where probably wondering who I was because I had a helmet on (I SUPPORT SAFETY DERPS!), I got of my off my bike and took off my helmet and shook my hair. Suddenly, all the girls started to squeal their heads off going, weird. I ran inside, so I wasn't late for class, I needed to keep my perfect GPA!

After class, I ran to the club, because Kyouya would yell at me for being late. I did some sort of run/leap that gazelles do to the club because I moved really fast when I did that.

While I was running to the club, I bumped into someone and fell on my butt. "Ow" I whined "Oops sorry…what's your name" The boy I bumped into said. I noticed he has long red hair, with a bit typed back into a ponytail. He seemed like a nice guy. "Ryuu, what's yours?" I answered "Kasanoda." He replied with a smile.

I was shocked, this was the Kasanoda who as rumors put it 'able to turn you to ice with one look.' I when I tried looked scarier than him.

When he saw my face he sighed, "N-no it's not that, I am just shocked about how false the rumors about you are, you seem so sweet. One of my glares is easily scarier than anything you can do. "Oh really?" He said laughing. _Aww he's cute. I'm sure we could be friends. _(FRIEND ZONED XD!) "Ya," I answered smiling as well, then I looked down at my watch "crap I'm going to be late to the host club." I wailed "Oh, can you work for them, what they do is so vulgar." He asked in a repulsive manner (Mommy look at me I'm using BIG words!) "I know, I know I broke a vase so I have to." I said knowing how stupid their club was first-hand, having to flirt with women MYSELF!

"That sucks, but I know a short cut, come on." He smiled his _surprisingly _sweet smile. I nodded, but I was fast and we got through the narrow halls in a blur, and we got there right on time. "Thank!" I said gratefully waving good-bye as I entered the room. "No prob," He said "you know what I'll go inside and see what these are up to." He said questionably "Why not" I shrugged

When I entered the room a bunch of girls ran up to me and they asked if they could sit with me, obviously seeing my motorcycle stunt.

Karou P.O.V.

"Why are all the girls crowding Ryuu?" I asked confused because he rarely got this much attention before. Kyouya replied writing in his book "You didn't see his motorcycle stunt, he jumped over 10 cars and limos and a fountain. He could have died, but he just acted so normal. Girls like that in a man."

"WHAT!" Haruhi and I yelled! "IS HE INSANE!" Haruhi asked jaw dropped. "Hey why is Kasanoda here?" Hikaru asked pointing. Tamaki being the flamboyant ass he bragged "Even Men can't resist our charms, I'm sure he wants to learn from us." Kasanoda just walked up to us but then he just sat on a couch, and stared at Ryuu with a smile on his face. _Damn him how can he look at my, I mean OUR Ryuu like that. Damn bastard. _I was thinking stupid thoughts, but I didn't care In my mind I has cursed Kasanoda 10 times and had killed him 4.

Someone brought Ryuu coffee (Commoner's Coffee XD) and she tripped spilling it all on Ryuu. Ryuu just smiled and told her it was his fault, even though in no way it was. But he must have been mad, for him the uniforms where expensive and there was no way he could get another one.

Kasanoda P.O.V.

He was mad, but he wouldn't let it show. I walked up to him, red that I was doing this. I looked the other way, way to embarrassed to look at him. "Here, go change!" I shoved an extra uniform into his face, I always kept one if I was ever attacked by other gangsters, so if my uniform got dirty I would have another. "Thanks Kasanoda!" He said giving me the sweetest damn smile, when his eyes where closed his eyes in his smile it showed off his delicate long eyelashes. _Damn stop looking at me lie that it's so…KAWAII! _

Ryuu P.O.V.

I'm so grateful to Kasanoda-chan, I'd tell him that when I changed. I was changing when someone opened a bit of the door (She was changing in the abandoned music room next to the host club's.). It was Kasanoda, I was just in my boxers and I had nothing under my unbuttoned blazer (Don't ask me how she removed her shirt under her blazer first, she just DID!), everything else was on the ground _As long as he doesn't see my arms, I don't care I'm flat chested any ways he won't fin out I'm a girl. _"R-ryuu!" He stammered blushing quite red. All the host club members looked in as well _Ya great! It's a flippin PARTY NOW! _And all of them where normal except Haruhi who was worried because she knew I was a girl and Karou who was blushing for who knows why?

I did black flips backwards; shut the flippin door, changed fast. And walked out they still thought I was a boy but things where going to be awkward between some of us.

Karou P.O.V.

I didn't know why I blushed, I've seen my twin brother naked all the time, and he was somewhat clothed. I don't know why I felt weird, maybe it was the fact that Ryuu, had a very feminine hour class figure, but WAY to flat chested to be a girl. He couldn't fit into a training bra! Still something wasn't right…..

**THE FLIPPIN END! REMEMBER REPLY LONG REPLIES OR I'LL SEND MY CHARAZARD OUT AFTER YOU! AND HAVE DR. STEIN EXAMINE YOU! XD**


End file.
